Din's Priestess
by YingWhiteyWolf
Summary: Une jeune femme ayant vécu dans le désert toute sa vie, de par la faute d'une Déesse irresponsable se retrouve embarquée dans un tourbillon de ténèbres, d'incompréhensions et de réalisations afin de comprendre qui elle est vraiment et de découvrir ce que cache le passé sur la Déesse dont elle est le réceptacle.
1. Aparte

HeLLooo le monde, tel le phoenix, je renaît, non, sans blague, j'ai écris ça il y a quelques temps et je voulais vous en faire profiter, il n'y a pas beaucoup de mots, c'est un simple one-shot descriptif mais j'espère qu'il plaira à qui lira! Laissez moi des reviews si vous avez des remarques ou quoi que ce soit, je pense continuer et en faire une vraie histoire digne de ce nom si ça plait suffisamment, jusque là, profitez bien !

* * *

Le moment ou elle leva ses paumes vers le ciel, ou elle entama cette espece de danse, elle commenca a briller. D'une lumière blanche, brulante, mais pas vive comme j'aurais pu m'y attendre. Les clochettes qu'elle portait en guise de bracelet à chaque poignets et à chaque chevilles émettaient un tintement sourd, comme si l'air autour d'elle était devenu lourd. Son corps se mouvait fluidement, languissante, ses bras décrivait de gracieuses courbes tandis que ses pieds virevoltaient lentement sur le sol. La jeune femme avec qui je voyageais jusqu'a présent venait de se métamorphoser sous mes yeux. Ses yeux chocolats, si sombres brulaient d'un ambré rougeoyant, ses cheveux si bruns, ni long ni courts s'étaient embrasés et se mouvaient autour d'elle avec grace. On aurait dit, l'espace d'un instant, l'une de ses femmes du desert, voilées et vêtues de blanc qui tourbillonnent dans le sable comme elle tourbillonait, ici, devant moi. On aurait dit... Qu'elle incarnait la Déesse même qu'elle haïssait de toute ses maigres forces. Sa petite taille menue et ses cheveux embrasés traçaient des dessins ardents sur le sol tandis qu'elle continuait son hypnotique danse. Sa peau si pale reflétait la queue de cheval ardante qui se consumait d'un feu sans fin en tourbillons autour d'elle et elle s'arreta, figée dans sa position. Elle ressemblait à ses statues que j'avai vue dans le chateau, celles qui entouraient le trône. Son corps était tourné vers le plafond et l'une de ses mains s'élevait vers le mince rayon de soleil caché par les épais nuages sombres remplis de glace et de tempête qui traversait la grande baie vitrée. Le château qui en l'espace d'un instant avait gelé nous enfermant dans l'immense salle de bal se réchauffait au fur et à mesure que sa danse continuait. Comme si les flammes et la lumière blanche combinée au tintement des grelots rendait sa vie à tout ce qui était proche. Elle tapa de son pied nu une première fois sur le sol, faisant tinter les clochettes à sa cheville et un onde de chaleur se propagea à travers le sol, mes habits, jusque dans ma poitrine. Une chaleur qui réchauffa jusqu'a la moindre parcelle de desespoir instillée dans mon coeur. Elle frappa une deuxième fois, plus fort encore et se remit a virevolter autour de moi, dans l'immensité de la pièce. La seconde vague qui découla de son coup fut plus forte et plus materielle que la précèdente. Si bien que je ne voyais plus son corps, juste la traîne enflammée de ses cheveux qui décrivait des cercles et des rosaces dans le tapis encore froid du gel. J'entendis la grande porte massive craquer derrière moi et un hoquet d'admiration et en me tournant, vis le visage stupéfait de la princesse et de mon amie de voyage. Ce fut seulement quand une troisième onde de choc enflammée vint à leur rencontre qu'elles ouvrirent en grand les portes et laissèrent la chaleur sacrée se faufiler par tout les interstices et envahir le château de sa douceur réconfortante, faisant fondre tout ce qui avait été figé dans un sommeil eternel quelques jours auparavant. Quand la chaleur finit par s'en retourner dans se petit corp si menu et si... je l'aurai considéré simple quelque minutes plus tôt... si complexe, beau dans sa volonté, gracieux dans ses mouvements et dans sa passion, séduisante dans sa divinitée... Elle se releva, toujours emplie de cette energie lumineuse, ardente, elle se dirigea vers moi, tendis la main, me caressa la joue et tomba, épuisée, toute trace de cette divine intervention partie. Seul mes souvenirs pourraient attester de la scène qui s'était déroulée sous mes yeux. Quand mes yeux redescendirent sur son visage, je fus déçu de voir qu'il avait perdu toute la beauté sauvage qu'il avait démontré plus tôt et me surpris même à me demander si toute la scène n'était pas qu'une vulgaire fantaisie de mon esprit. C'est en voyant le bout de ses cheveux légèrement roussis et en sentant sa peau dégager une chaleur intense contre la mienne que je compris qu'il y avait plus que ce qu'on pensait y avoir derrière cette jeune fille aux apparences si simples et si dociles.


	2. Bousculée

Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà une nouvelle fic' sur ce que j'avais écrit il y a quelques temps de ça, j'espère qu'elle vous plaire! Les updates ne seront pas très rapide j'en ai peur, j'ai tendance à avoir un rythme d'écriture assez lent, je m'en excuse par avance. Les reviews sont bien évidemment les bienvenues et les critiques également, tout est bon à prendre pour s'améliorer! Merci à tous et sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que j'erre dans ce désert sans fin. Les nuits sont froides et les journées brûlantes. Le feu et sa chaleur mes pires ennemis, le froid et le contact humain aussi. Laissée à l'abandon dans la tour du Jugement, qui, il y a longtemps, était le lieu de prière de notre Déesse protectrice, notre mère à toutes.

Maintenant je suis seule, à errer, sans but autre que de fuir ce soleil, ce monde et cette Déesse. Tout est de sa faute. Pas assez puissante pour arrêter le mal d'emporter sa parcelle de pouvoir, trop faible pour nous porter secours, trop égoïste pour penser que d'autres tomberaient avec lui. Que tout un peuple fier tomberait sous les lames réclamant justice et vengeance de par sa faute, de par sa cupiditée. Tant d'amertume et de haine dans mon esprit, tant de désespoir, je m'en rends malade certains soirs.

C'est en continuant ma traversée de cet immense cimetierre que je l'ai vu. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment mais j'ai vu s'abattre sur Hyrule le plus sombre et le plus froid des avenirs. Malheureusement, ma curiosité m'emporta vers les bords du desert coupés d'Hyrule et ce que je vis me fis froid dans le dos. Un épais nuage noir était entrain de tout changer et de voler toute la vie et la lumière. Malgré mon état d'esprit et ma faible volonté d'agir, elle était derrière moi et me poussait à agir et aider.

Prise d'un soudain élan, je sautais dans le ravin. La seule frontière entre ma terre, mon désert, et cette étendue verdoyante et pleine.. d'eau. Le plateau sur le quel j'étais était très haut comparé à la petite rivière qui menait droit à l'immense lac que je n'avais jamais aperçut que de loin et la chute me parut éternelle. J'eut même le temps de me demander pourquoi j'avais sautée. Ma chevelure brunâtre, roussie par le soleil du désert, fouettait l'air quand je frappais enfin l'eau tête la première. Je fus un instant submergée par l'assaut sur mes sens. J'étais tellement peu habituée à une eau aussi froide que celle ci que je crus entrer en hypothermie.

Après un long moment plus secouée que portée par le courant, je finis enfin par m'échouer lamentablement sur les rives du lac. Le bois acceuillis ma peau rudement et il fallut un moment pour que je retrouve mes esprits et que j'ouvre enfin mes yeux. J'étais trempée.. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas pris de bain convenable... je sentais le sable collé dans les replis du tissus de mes sous vêtements. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée inconsciente mais le soleil se levait et une vague noire s'apprêtait à s'abattre droit sur le lac, prête à tout submerger, à tous nous noyer. Au final, je n'avais fait qu'accélerer le processus.. la vague était clairement suffisamment puissante pour passer par dessus la barrière naturelle qu'avait formé le temps entre le désert et l'étendue d'eau.

Le nuage commençait à avaler la terre et la lumière elle même, il galopait vers moi et un grand sentiment d'impuissance me frappa. Pourquoi? Je devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose! Je n'étais pas le réceptacle de Din pour rien si?!

Plus la vague noire s'appochait et plus je pouvais voir de monstres. Ils étaient énormes et noirs accompagnés de marques rouges brillantes, une sorte de lueur malsaine qui les parcouraient. Cinq d'entre eux se dirigeaient droit vers moi et je put constater de l'entièreté de leur monstruosité. Leurs marques me faisaient étrangement penser au mirroir qui était dans la chambre des sages, dans la tour du jugement.

L'un d'eux m'attrapa de ses mains visqueuses et un bref instant, je détaillais les éspèces de masques dont ils étaient affublés, puis il me jeta violemment dans une grotte lumineuse malgré l'ombre qui s'insinuait partout. Au moment je fus projeté dans le fond de la cave, une forme lumineuse fondit vers ces monstres difformes et réussit à en dissoudre quelques uns avant qu'une forme humanoïde se plante sur l'autel, juste devant le nez de la créature lumineuse et qu'il la fasse disparaître de nouveaux dans ses eaux, éteignant toute vie et toute lumière.

Je glissais contre la paroi, sentant toutes mes forces m'abandonner quand une chaleur famillière m'entoura. Elle était faible mais me traîna dans l'eau, puisant dans mes dernières forces j'ouvrais les yeux et vit la coquille vide de l'animal de lumière qui avait volé dans les plumes des ennemis. C'était un immense serpent mais plus les secondes passait plus sa brillance s'affaiblissait. Il s'enroula autour de moi avant de disparaître quasi totalement, ne laissant q'un petit nuage lumineux et des plaintes douloureuses mais constantes. Je plongeais dans le sommeil, partageant l'énergie divine et l'étendant pour nous procurer un semblant de réconfort.


End file.
